The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus which embodies a focusing screen digitally instead of optically, and a method of controlling the apparatus.
In general, digital image processing apparatuses process images captured by digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), phone cameras, and personal computer (PC) cameras or employ motion recognition sensors. A digital image processing apparatus may receive a desired image via a photographing device, display the received image on an image display device, store the image as an image file according to a selection of a user, and print the stored image file.
Recently, among the digital image processing apparatuses, a digital single lens reflex (DSLR) camera which can capture a professional image is widely being used. The DSLR camera is a single-lens reflex camera which takes digital photos. Here, the single lens reflex is a design that sends a subject to a viewfinder or sends light to a sensor which takes a photo via one lens.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional DSLR camera 10.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional DSLR camera 10, a mirror 12 is rotatably disposed on an optical axis of a lens 11 within a predetermined range of angle about its rotation axis. Light of a subject sent from the lens 11 is normally reflected by the mirror 12 and is focused on a focusing screen 13. A photographer can see an image of the subject focused on the focusing screen 13 through a pentaprism 14 and a viewfinder 15. At this time, when a shutter-release signal is input to the conventional DSLR camera 10, the mirror 12 rotates within a predetermined range of angle about its rotation axis, and the mirror 12 rises in order to be separated from the optical axis of the lens 11. When a shutter 16 is opened by the control of a shutter driving circuit, an image of a subject is formed on a photographing device 17.
As such, the conventional DSLR camera 10 generally includes the focusing screen 13 by which a user confirms the focus to the subject. The focusing screen 13 may include various types of screens, for example, screens for composition determination, for macro photographing, for general photographing, etc., and among those screens, the user may selectively use one that suits his or her taste.
By using the focusing screen 13, when a focus is not adjusted, a subject is displayed blurry, and then when the focus is adjusted, the subject is gradually displayed clearly. Accordingly, the user can visually sense that the focus is being adjusted precisely.
However, since a general digital image processing apparatus, not including a pentaprism or a mirror box, does not include a focusing screen, a user cannot visually sense that a focus is being adjusted precisely, and thus the user may be inconvenienced.